Dylan's love story
by witchy14
Summary: Ever since Sam,Dylan gave up on love.In this fanfic there are two women for Dylan who will he choose?The one who loves him,or the flirt who just wants fun.The sub plot is where Tom meets Meg.Meg is an oc of musicmeanseverything(Tom's girlfriend)I reccomend you read her stories
1. Chapter 1

Dylan Keogh arrived at work at was outside having a cigarette,she took it out and smiled at Dylan.  
"Hello Zoe."Dylan said with no expression as usual.  
"Morning Dylan."Zoe said cheerfully,she was used to Dylan by now and knew he didn't mean to be rude.  
Dylan walked through the doors and took his coat off.  
"Hi Dylan"A voice came out of no swung round.  
"Oh it's just you Tamsin."  
"Nice to see you to."Tamsin replied with a flirty smile.  
As usual,Dylan ignored the flirty smile,he had given up on love after Sam so now he didn't notice flirting even when it's dangled right in front of him.  
He went over to get a coffee from the drinks machine,when Tom stopped him.  
"Oi Dylan."  
"what Tom?"  
"You can't do that."  
"Do what?"Dylan sighed.  
"Ignore Tamsin."  
"I did not,I spoke to her."Huffed Dylan.  
"Yes but you ignored her smile."  
"What are you on Tom?I smiled back."  
"With no gave you the flirtiest smile i've ever seen."  
"She did not."  
"Yes,she did and you ignored it,come on she has to be the hottest girl here."  
"Hmmm,maybe,maybe not?"  
"You are the worst person to discuss girls with."  
"I don't care."  
"Look I know you are still cut up about Sam but you have to move on sometime."  
You don't know anything."Dylan stormed was Tom to tell him what he was feeling?!And now he couldn't have a coffee because he would look stupid,marching back to the machine.  
30 mins later,Dylan was bored,this place had never been so Tamsin burst through the door with a patient.  
"Dr Keogh over here."She yelled.  
Well as a matter of fact Tamsin is hot, Dylan thought.  
"Yes,about time,I was starting to get bored."  
"Hey steady on.I wasn't gone long."That flirty smile was back.  
"You know what I mean."Dylan tried to return the flirty smile.  
"Dr Keogh,Tamsin try to keep it professional please."Zoe walked passed looking unusally grupmy.  
"So who have we got here."Dylan asked.  
"This is Connor,he has been in a fight,just wants looking over and some stitches."  
"I'm on it."Dylan said.  
10 mins later,after Dylan passed Connor onto Linda for stitches,Zoe called a staff meeting.  
"Right guys,we have a new doctor coming in,her name is Meg,everyone better be on best behavouir.  
"I hope she is good looking,we could do with some good looking doctors around here."Tom whispered to Dylan.  
"I happen to disagree"Dylan huffed off,pompous as always.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning,Tom walked in to the staff room,there was a girl he had never seen ,for once in his life,couldn't was trying to think of something to say when the door swung open.  
"Cat got your tounge Tom."Dylan said briskly.  
"No!Whats up with you,you're happy today."  
"Yes I am."  
"But you aren't normally."Tom pointed out.  
"I went for breakfast with Zoe."  
"Oooh did you now?"  
"It wasn't like that.I just enjoyed Tom this is Meg."  
"Hi,pleased to meet."Meg extended her hand,for Tom to shake.  
"very pleased to meet you to."this all seemed a bit formal for Tom and he didn't know what to do,so he took her hand and kissed it.  
"You were right Dylan,he is a bit of a spaz"Meg said jokingly.  
Meg and Dylan walked off laughing,whilst Tom did a very convincing impression of a tomatoe.  
As meg went off to speak to Nick,Dylan bumped into Zoe.  
"Hey Dylan thanks for this morning,I had fun."  
"Me too Zoe,I like your dress."Dylan went bright red and quickly walked away.  
Zoe was shocked,Dylan had complemented her and she wasn't the only ,who had been listening,was shocked thought she had trapped would have to flirt didn't want a proper relationship,she wanted a fling and nothing more,Dylan was perfect because after Sam,he wanted to feel loved again,and she thought a bit of flirting and complementing would be not,she would have to try had her broken many times,she didn't want to let anyone that close to her ever again,she wanted someone to love her but didn't want to get involved,just in seeing Dylan with Zoe made her feel like she had had her heart broken all over did zoe have that she didn't?Tamsin thought to herself,It's a good job I'm not in love with him,I'd be so there is no chance of me falling in love again,i'm not that dumb.


End file.
